Question: Rewrite ${(7^{-8})^{-4}}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
${ (7^{-8})^{-4} = 7^{(-8)(-4)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (7^{-8})^{-4}} = 7^{32}} $